


Let me have a taste

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, food as dildos lol, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: The art for the fic in the end is made by Dev from twitter and she gave me permission to use the work :)





	Let me have a taste

**Author's Note:**

> The art for the fic in the end is made by Dev from twitter and she gave me permission to use the work :)

Roadhog and Jamie were resting in a hotel room.

The day was really hot so both were naked.

Roadhog laid on the bed, surrounded by fans.

He heard the freezer’s door open.

“Hey Mako, want an ice pop?”

“Yeah, bring me a strawberry one please.”

The freezer’s door was shut and Junkrat walked to the bed, sat down and gave the ice pop to Roadhog.

Both opened the wrappers and started to eat their cold treats.

“This treat cools down nicely, I’m I right mate?”

“Uh-huh.”

Junkrat looked at Roadhog, grinned and started to eat his ice pop more seductively.

Roadhog just snorted in amusement.

But then Junkrat sucked the treat enough it melted a little bit and dropped some of it on Roadhog’s cock.

“Oops, clumsy me. Now I need to clean it off.”

Before Roadhog could say anything Junkrat was already licking his cock.

He even dropped more of the treat on it.

“Jamie…”

“Feeling good there mate? Want more?”

Roadhog nodded while he let his own treat melt in his mouth.

Junkrat dropped the pop on the cock and licking it clean in turns.

He rubbed it on Roadhog’s balls too that made the bigger junker shiver in pleasure.

When Junkrat’s first treat was cleaned of Roadhog’s junk he had an idea.

“I’ll be back in second…”

He hopped up, went back to the freezer where took another ice pop that was blueberry flavored.

“Want to add more spice hoggy?”

“Yes.”

Junkrat opened the wrapper and sucked the ice pop before he started to poke the tip in Roadhog’s hole gently.

Roadhog flinched a little bit when he felt the cold touch his skin, but soon he relaxed.

Junkrat inserted the ice pop more and more in, looking at Roadhog’s expressions.

When the ice pop had melted completely Junkrat grinned mischievously when he saw precum leaking down from Roadhog’s cock.

He tossed the ice pop’s stick on the ground and went closer to Roadhog’s tights.

“I’m going to have a taste.”

Junkrat licked Roadhog’s hole a few times before he started to eat him.

Roadhog grunted in pleasure, feeling his muscles relax.

Junkrat licked and sucked the hole, seeing it twitch.

“You taste really good, I want more…”

He kept licking and sucking again, making Roadhog left out delicious sounds.

“Jamie… Fuck, it feels so good…”

Junkrat saw Roadhog’s cock twitch, knowing that he was close.

Few licks and sucks made their trick, Roadhog came with a low growl.

Junkrat looked at his partner who was catching his breath.

“That was amazing…”

“Hey Mako…”

“Hm?”

Junkrat opened his mouth and lolled the tongue out that was deep blue from all the ice pop.

Roadhog looked at it and started to laugh, making Junkrat laugh too.

When both had their laughs Junkrat snuggled close to Roadhog who kissed him on the forehead.

They rested on the bed, the fans cooling them.

“Want me to do you next?”

“Hell yes.”

After the rest, Roadhog did the same thing with ice pop that Junkrat did with him.

He dropped the treat on Junkrat’s cock where licked it off before inserting the pop in his hole.

Junkrat mewled when the pop went in, cooling it.

Roadhog ate him out, making Junkrat moan and gasp.

Junkrat didn’t last long, coming on his stomach.

Roadhog lolled his tongue out that was orange, making Junkrat giggle.

They decide to take a shower to clean themselves.

In the shower, Roadhog tickled Junkrat who giggled and tickled Roadhog back who chuckled.

Both came out freshened up and took a rest on the bed, pampering each other.

Rest of the day they watched tv, seeing themselves in the news.

The night came and both went to sleep, joying that the night was cool enough to let them sleep peacefully.

The next day the junkers left the hotel and went to other adventures.

Both liked using ice pops for naughty stuff and they agreed to do that again someday.

And maybe that day was getting nearer...

[Dev](https://twitter.com/imred_idraw) gave me this fun fanfic idea :)


End file.
